1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a color conversion method and apparatus for a multi-primary display (MPD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices display images using three primaries (e.g., primary colors, such as, Red, Green, and Blue). Recently, trials have been conducted with display devices that can reproduce an expanded color gamut of four or more primaries.
A display device that expands a color gamut using four or more primaries so as to have a wider gamut than a Red-Green-Blue (RGB) display device that uses three primaries is called a Multi-Primary Display (MPD). In order to expand a color gamut, a method of converting color data of an existing RGB display device into color data of a Red-Green-Blue-White (RGBW) display device, in which a new primary White (W) is added, is generally used.
The MPD uses extracts or determines a value of the new primary W on the basis of RGB values. However, since the method theoretically excludes a probability of representing an RGB combination as two or more RGBW combinations, the method cannot sufficiently utilize redundancy caused by an increase in the number of primaries.
Also, when color coordinate values of RGBW primaries are different from color coordinate values of RGB primaries, a correction must be performed to match the color coordinate values of the RGBW primaries to the color coordinate values of the RGB primaries.